Visitor
by Yakosh
Summary: Avory Black, a 16 year old genius and gamer who spends most of her time being bored or playing video games to alleviate said boredom (or watching anime) suddenly finds herself waking up in the middle of the forest, unable to remember going there and w- and holy s*** what is that wolf on steroids! [Discontinued]


**This idea is something I've been planning to write basically since I wrote my first bit of RWBY fan fiction (total trash (by my stupidly low standards) I didn't even bother posting).**

 **Rating:** **Rated T for violence, minor gore, and swearing. Lots of swearing.**

 **Summary:** **Avory Black, a 16 year old genius and gamer who spends most of her time being bored or playing video games to alleviate said boredom (or watching anime) suddenly finds herself waking up in the middle of the forest, unable to remember going there and w- and holy shit is that a Beowolf?!**

* * *

 **(1st person, Avory)**

Please tell me something exciting will happen today. Yeah right, nothing exciting _ever_ happens. I tried picking a fight with a big gang and it was _still_ boring. It's sad when the most exciting thing you can do in your life is play video games designed to be only theoretically possible. Like ridiculous reaction time requirements or whatever. Or multitasking ability.

Maybe I'll just skip school in favor of sleeping. Dreams can be entertaining. I'm sure they won't mind too much with my grades.

I turn away from the room, wrap my blankets tightly around myself and close my eyes.

* * *

Darkness. No sound. No smell. No taste. And nothing to touch. A complete void. I hope this is a dream. I move my arm and try to pinch myself only to find my fingers passing through my hand. Well this is certainly not any conventional reality. There is absolutely nothing here and I can't even touch myself. Well, at least I can see myself.

"" I try to speak but I can't hear anything, which is strange since even in a vacuum, the sound would carry through my head. Definitely not a normal place. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to bed...

This is kinda creepy. Can I wake up? Suddenly a voice speaks. "Do you like your world?"

What kind of stupid question is that?

"Answer the question." Great. It can read my thoughts. Then again, since I'm unable to speak I suppose that's for the better.

No. I don't. It's boring, lonely and easy.

"Would you rather a different one? One with more... exciting... things?"

Not like that _can_ happen, but sure, why not.

"As you wish."

Wait _what!?_

Suddenly the darkness vanishes and is replaced by blinding white light, which once my eyes adjust appears to actually be a forest.

What the fuck am I doing in a forest... and why is my katana next to me. Well, I guess if I'm in a forest who knows where—at this point it might not even be earth—I guess I'd rather have a sword than not have a sword.

I stand up and pick up my sword, putting it on my side. Looking around I see that I'm in the center of a clearing about 5 meters in radius.

Suddenly, feeling a strange feeling that can only be described as bloodlust—however little sense that makes—I drop to the floor, a hulking mass of black and white leaping over me.

I jump to my feet and draw my sword, facing my attacker. The creature had pitch black fur with bone-like armor plates in a few places on its body and burning red eyes. It looked approximately like a werewolf from some fantasy, a wolf on its hind legs, hunched over.

However I could easily identify it as a creature from a very specific story. RWBY. The creature before me was no doubt a Beowolf.

"Oh don't tell me- Actually, do tell me. This is fucking great! This is gonna be fun!" I say to nobody in particular. "Thank you disembodied voice in my dreams," I say jokingly. Well who else was I supposed to thank?

The Beowolf didn't seem particularly keen on waiting. Well, I don't mind. "Come at me!"

Sword held ready in front of me, I sprint towards the creature, which did the same, swinging its claw at me. I swing my sword to counter and the blow skids along my sword, black blood spewing from the creature's wound as its claw hits the ground next to me. I swing my sword down and to the right from where it was up and to the left after I parried.

The blow lands on the Beowolf and cuts a large gash through its chest. I spin round with the momentum and changing the angle of my blow cut up and to the right, forming a cross on its chest before stabbing forward, my sword piercing through the creature to the hilt as my shoulder collided with it and the Grimm's blood sprayed all over me as it collapses forward on me.

I push forward with all my strength and throw it back off me, yanking my sword out in the process.

The Grimm starts to dissipate, the blood sprayed all over me included. "Yeah! I killed it. I fucking killed it." Wait... aren't Beowolves pack animals...?

In the shadows around the clearing I was in, 13 pairs of red eyes could be seen. "Well shit."

All at once they jump and I run towards one side, rolling under them and ending up outside the circle.

All 13 turn towards me. On a scale of one to ten, how fucked am I? 13.

2 leap at me and I jump back, holding my sword in front of me with my left hand pressed against the back to help block the heavy blow from the Grimm in the front.

And since I was in midair, said blow sends me flying backwards. I twist in the air so that I'm moving feet first and land against a tree, pushing off and rotating to land on the ground, turning my momentum into a charge and slashing down with my sword.

The Grimm raises a paw to block and gets an arm chopped off, however the second of the two that jumped moves from behind it and attacks, hitting me in the chest, thankfully sending me flying away before it could cut me apart with its sharp claws.

Rolling backwards as I land and I jump back to my feet, wincing at a pain in my chest. Great, a broken rib.

The first one charges madly and I duck under its swipe before decapitating. It seems Beowolves are fairly flimsy if you avoid the armor.

And I am too, for that matter. I backflip over a swipe from the second one and run my sword through where I would assume it has a heart. Do Grimm have hearts?

The creature falls forward on me before beginning to dissipate. I guess they have hearts. I jump back and let it fall to the ground.

Fucked-ness rating has gone down to 11.

The other 11 go all at once.

* * *

"Get! Off! Of! ME!" I yell and throw the last Beowolf off me with all my remaining strength. It stumbles backwards and- its head explodes.

I struggle slowly to my feet, leaning against a tree, and perform a damage assessment. 2 broken ribs and a cracked rib, cracked left wrist and forearm, grade 1-2 concussion, and 3 major cuts, and a bite. Any of the last 2 could be infected. Oh, and a slightly cracked skull. But hey, at least I'm not bored. The fact that it took this much to make me not bored is... disturbing.

And then there was whoever had destroyed that Grimm's head. Likely a high-caliber rifle or some strange remote explosion Semblance, since I hadn't seen any sort of projectile.

"Are you alright?" someone calls. A girl. Then 4 girls walk out into the clearing. Of course, the instant I arrive in this world, I meet the main characters.

"Do I look alright? I'm practically drenched in my own blood, that should tell you everything you need to know about how alright I am," I say. Geez, what kind of stupid question is that.

I try to take a step and sway slightly on my feet. Definitely a concussion. Or maybe I'm just light-headed from blood-loss. Probably both, actually.

Speaking of blood-loss, I can't have much longer before I start to loss concentration and then consciousness. I walk—unsteadily—to where my sword is on ground, leaning over to pick it up. As I stand up, I stumble and start to fall, only to be caught by a girl in red who appeared in front of me in a burst of rose petals.

I suddenly feel the urge to take a nap.

* * *

I open my eyes sleepily and find white surroundings. Beeping. Heart rate monitor? Deliberately accelerating my heart rate I heart the beeping get faster. Yeah. Heart rate monitor. I'm hungry. Like I really want something sweet. And water.

Blood-loss can be blamed for that. Well, once I get out of here I'll just- wait, I have absolutely zero money... well shit. I'll... figure something out. I wonder what hospital I'm in... and how I'm gonna pay whatever bills.

"Hello miss," a female voice says. I look over at the source and find a nurse.

"How are you feeling?" she asks. I sit up, shake my head around a bit, use my left arm a bit, and in general check all my injuries. Surprisingly, they were all basically healed.

"Pretty much fine," I say. Remnant medicine is amazing. That or I've just been unconscious for a long time.

"How long has it been since I got here?" I ask.

"Around three and a half hours," the nurse answers. What? No matter how good their medicine is, that's _way_ too short for my current state and the state I got her in.

"The headmaster wants to see you, if you're feeling well enough, otherwise he says he can come back later," the nurse adds. Wait. The headmaster? Does that mean I'm in the Beacon hospital? That's... odd. But okay.

"No. I'm fine," I say. About 15 minutes—subjectively—since I got here and I'm already meeting the world's—basically—most important man. And also probably the best person to tell of my current situation. I feel special. Wait, that's pretty normal for me... to an annoying degree, actually.

"I'll tell him that." I wonder why he wants to see me though? I didn't do anything overly impressive, did I? On second thought, killing 13—nearly 14, I could totally have gotten the last one if Ruby didn't—Beowolves with no Aura and such a simple weapon was probably fairly impressive.

The door opens and Ozpin enters, closing it behind him and saying, "Hello."

"Hello."

"What is your name? You don't have a scroll on you and your face doesn't appear to be in the database," he says, suspicion in his voice.

"Avory Black," I say. No reason not to tell the truth, nobody else in this world knows my name so if this should have been a fake name, I can _make_ it a fake name and use a different one as a real one.

He checks on his scroll. "There is nobody by the name Avory Black who could possibly be you. Please, tell the truth."

"Oh it is my real name. And it's not surprising I wouldn't be in your database. After all, I arrived on Remnant 4 hours ago and have only been conscious about 15 minutes," I answer. He looks mildly surprised.

"My world doesn't have Dust, Grimm, or Aura," I add.

"If what you say is true, how did you know this world is called Remnant? It's not the kind of thing someone would mention, especially since you've had less than a minute of interaction with people in this world, according to your story and team RWBY's report. For that matter, how do you know of Aura, or Dust, or that Grimm are called Grimm if your world doesn't have them."

"Where I come from, your world..." I say, pausing for dramatic effect.

"My world what?" he asks.

"...Is a TV show. Called RWBY, featuring team RWBY as the main characters," I say. I couldn't help but smirk at the expression on his face.

"I find it difficult to believe a claim like that," he says.

"I'm not surprised. I could provide some evidence, however it is something _you_ would probably prefer nobody heard," I say.

He does something on his scroll and says, "These walls are soundproofed and I disabled security cameras."

"Well for starters, there's a basement under Beacon where the current Fall Maiden—Amber—is, in a comatose state, with half her powers ripped away by an unknown attacker who was interrupted by Qrow in the process of stealing her powers. And there is a machine there for transferring her Aura to another person to give them the powers, or at least her half, since her last thoughts if she dies would likely be of her attacker," I say. That's something I should have no way of knowing.

"Also, I'm surprised you didn't comment on my silver eyes, though unlike Ruby's I don't know if mine can actually do anything," I add.

Ozpin was considerably surprised.

"I also know plenty of things you likely don't. Like the name of the attacker and her two minions," I add.

"Plus, I have this," I say, pulling my iPhone out of my pocket. On it I had a small library worth of books, many—or rather, most—of which shouldn't exist in this world or possibly even have proofs which haven't been discovered in this world but apply to it.

"What is that?" he asks.

"A smart phone. It's similar to a scroll in purpose and interface, but works entirely differently. Scrolls don't exist in my world, instead we have cellphones, the majority of which at this point are smart phones," I answer.

"If you want more, I can show you the small library worth of books that can't possibly exist in this world I have on this phone," I add. Some of the books were on things like oil mining or whatever (there were a lot of different books) so there's no possible way those would be in this world and there were books written by author's who's names didn't follow the naming tradition of Remnant. Recent ones. And there were books on things like space craft, which didn't exist on Remnant thanks to Dust not working outside the atmosphere... speaking of which, that makes no sense... unless it requires something inside Remnant's atmosphere to work. Or maybe it's a matter of distance and it just happens to be about where the atmosphere ends.

Maybe I'll try and figure that out.

"May I see it?" he asks.

I unlock my phone and show him the long, long list of thousands of books. Well it was 7 books wide, so I guess 7 times shorter list, but still long.

* * *

"I'll keep an eye out, now, onto the second-"

"First, my turn to ask a few questions," I say.

"...Alright," he says.

"First, how did I heal this fast, and second, where am I?" I ask. Though I had an idea for both, Aura for the first, and Beacon for the second, I just wanted to confirm.

"Miss Rose unlocked your Aura so you wouldn't bleed to death and you are currently at the Beacon infirmary," Ozpin answers.

"How should I go about earning some money? As you may have guessed, a have absolutely no money. Like some sort of non-Hunter tournaments with prizes or whatever," I ask.

"I have an offer for you, if you accept, you won't need money for the next four and a half years," he says. Is he inviting me to Beacon?

"...Go on," I say.

"Due to the skill you displayed in fighting the Beowolves, being able to kill 13 of 14 without an Aura and with such a simple weapon, I am willing to accept you into Beacon despite not having any of the normal prerequisites, however you would first need to learn to control your Aura and Semblance. Or, that was the original plan, however it seems you would also need to study Remnant's history, Dust, weapon creation, the physics of Remnant, Grimm, and our customs till you know them to the point of an average 17 year old who lives in Remnant and you have 8 months to do it," he says.

"So basically, I have to cover 17 years worth of material in 8 months?"

"Yes."

"Sounds easy enough, if your schools are anything like ours," I say.

"I see..." he says, slightly disbelieving.

"I have a near-perfect memory, which means history and Grimm will be trivial to learn about. I doubt your physics are much different from the ones I'm used to, so that's fine. Customs I know about enough to not be totally unable to interact with people. At least not more than I already am. That just leaves Dust and weapon creation. Dust seems like something I'd only need to know the practical part of at first so that's simple enough, I'll just get some Dust and play about or read about it. And lastly, weapon creation sounds like it will be extremely fun and I'm already fairly good with metal working and robotics," I say.

"Then again, I probably want to get good at fighting before the festival, so that means two months for that and six months—assuming we win—for the rest," I say. On that topic, it would provide a fairly major advantage to show Ozpin the series. On the other hand, it would be invading on the privacy of RWBY considerably and to a lesser extent JNPR. If I was certain I wanted to show it to him, it would be basically all the proof I needed.

"In the meantime, Beacon has plenty of spare rooms and you can have access to the workshop and cafeteria. In exchange, I would like you to provide what information you can on our enemy," Ozpin says.

"Alright. If I can make an adapter between my phone and any form of data port here, I can give you access to books on my phone too," I say.

* * *

 **Chapter one complete. This is sort of a prologue.**

 **Please review and follow.**


End file.
